warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan/Information
|-|Information= Yeetus yeetus Blurb :StarClan is being weird, cats are acting completely different, and nobody seems to notice. That is, except for Crowpaw. Crowpaw wants to find out what’s going on, and Crowpaw will do whatever it takes to find out. Notice :This is me trying to write a horror story, so it might get scary. It is advised you don’t read this if you are sensitive to blood. Give me your characters now or else So... this is one of those fanfictions where you can add your characters. They will appear to the story, add to the mood, and just be there to make everything seem more lively. Here is the form: Note: all high rank cats (med cat/med app/deputy/leader) are taken Name: Allegiances appearance: Clan: Credits *Nightspeckle belongs to Qibli *Hazelpaw belongs to Star *Jaypaw belongs to Slywolf *Fluffkit belongs to Moonwatcher |-|Allegiances= ThunderClan Leader: Turtlestar - brown tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Hailgaze - bright white tom with pale gray eyes Medicine cat: Icefern - blue-gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes :Apprentice, Hazelpaw Apprentices Hazelpaw - A tan she-cat with vibrant green eyes that have a hazel ring around her pupils and a twisted hind leg ShadowClan Leader: Mothstar - dusky brown and tawny she-cat with chocolatey eyes Deputy: Foxwillow - ginger she-cat with long, hanging fur Medicine cat: Bluepetal - beautiful white and gray she-cat with blue eyes :Apprentice, Blazepaw Warriors Brookstep - gray she-cat with black speckles that look like swimming fish :Apprentice, Birchpaw Amberspots - white she-cat with bright ginger spots and amber eyes Cinderflight - skinny ginger tabby she-cat with gray paws :Apprentice, Crowpaw Applepond - white and red mottled she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice, Otterpaw Kestrekcreek - Mottled gray she-cat with startling blue eyes and white paws Harespark - happy gray tom with bright amber eyes and dark brown spots Thistleflower - purple-ish gray she-cat with spiky fur and an accent no Scottish symbolism here Graymist - thick furred gray she-cat with misty blue eyes Fernclaw - dappled gray tom with murky green eyes :Apprentice, Berrypaw Briarfern - dappled red and brown she-cat with green eyes Apprentice Blazepaw - bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes Birchpaw - mottled black and white she-cat with green eyes Crowpaw - deep black tom with orange eyes Otterpaw - brown tom with a paler underbelly and blue eyes Berrypaw - dappled white and ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentices WindClan Leader: Flightstar - scrawny silver tabby she-cat with a plumy tail Deputy: Barkfrost - deep brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes Medicine cat: Smallleaf - tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice, Nightspeckle Apprentices Nightspeckle - small white tom with black speckles and pale blue-gray eyes RiverClan Leader: Gillstar - white tabby she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Fawnfish - pale ginger tom with green eyes and spots on his flank Medicine cat: Skyfire - ginger tabby tom with blue eyes SkyClan Leader: Weedstar - brown and white tabby tom Deputy: Dusksong - blue-gray she-cat with purple eyes Medicine cat: Reeddapple - dappled brown she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice, Jaypaw Apprentices Jaypaw - silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes Kits Fluffkit - tiny, ginger tom with big, brown eyes Cats outside the Clans |-|Edit track= Feb 7th 2020 ---- *Started fanfiction *Began allegiances *Began edit track *Began Information *Began Chapter 1 *Timber’s kpop obsession grows through this Feb 8th 2020 ---- *First comment *Nightspeckle added *All allegiances started *Jaypaw and Hazelpaw added *Continued chapter 1 Feb 9th 2020 ---- *Continued chapter 1 Feb 13 2020 ---- *Worked on chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Timberdash)